Odd Jobs!
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Some of the girls in Fairy Tale take on some unusual jobs and end up in unusual situations. WARNING STORIES DOES CONTAIN ABDL CONTENT.
1. Lucy's story

_The Kingdom of Fiore…A neutral Country of 17 Million people. It's a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and performs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country, and in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born, or rather will continue to be born into the future… And its name is! FAIRY TALE!_

_To help create new legends the wizards of Fairy tale undergo various assignments called request's to hone their skills so they may one day become S class Wizard . When he or she wants to do a request they go to the request board. The wizards can choose whatever job they want like from the request they see posted on the board. Each time a wizards fulfills a request he or she is rewarded on where ever the owner of the request promised, it can be from anything to money to a rare magical item depending on the level of difficulty of the request, and for one certain wizard she will accept a not so difficult looking quest but will be in for the shock of her life.__  
><em>  
>"Oh no what am I going to do, at this rate I won't make rent this month!" The blond haired celestial wizard known as Lucy Heartfilia stated in a huge panic.<p>

"Lucy-san is there something wrong?" The young blue haired sky dragon slayer Wendy Marvell asked, her head was slightly titled to the side giving off a curious look on her face. Floating above the young girls head was her companion and exceed Charle giving off her usual frown.

"Oh good morning Wendy-chan!" Lucy sighed, crouched down and grasping the sides of her hair.

"Are you in pain, do you need me to heal you?" Wendy approached the older girl and rubbed her back trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"Oh Wendy-chan!" Lucy broke out into a comical sob hugging the small girl in front of her. "Its horrible life is so cruel when you can't make this month's rent."

"Umm, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked nervously as she was taken back by the sudden embrace from her friend, but she eventually wrapped her arms around the older girl and patted her head. "There-there Lucy-san, I'm pretty sure you'll find a job that you'll be able to accomplish on your own."

Wendy walked over to the request board and searched for a job that would suit Lucy's skills, but all she saw were high ranking jobs that involved killing strong monsters, catching dangerous criminals, or finding rare item's in dangerous places, jobs that the Celestial Spirit mage would never be able to do without the aid of her fight crazy teammates Natsu, Grey, and Erza, but they were currently all away on different jobs. Wendy continued with her search until she saw a really old looking request hanging on the board with other request stapled over it.

"How about this job Lucy-san, you'd be perfect doing this!" The small stated giving off a cheerful smile.

"Thank you Wendy-chan!" Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and took the request forum from Wendy and read the contents on the paper. "Need someone to babysit our seven year old daughter for a couple of hours. Requirements must be at least sixteen or seventeen years of age, possible female, and good with kids." She read. "Wow this does seem like an easy job, and it pays…. 1,000,000 jewel?" Lucy shouted. "Wow I could pay my rent for a whole year and not have to worry." She was drooling.

"Well I'm glad you were able to find a job that you're good at Lucy-san." Wendy smiled.

"Thank you so much Wendy, hey do you want to do this job with me, we can split the money down the middle."

Wendy shook her head. "Sorry Lucy-san but I already have a job so I had better get started right away." Wendy slightly bowed and walked off.

Lucy called the house and let the people know that she would accept their request.

After walking a few miles along her favorite riverbank and the fisherman yelling 'Lucy-chan don't fall in' she finally made it to the house where she was to do her job.

The house was fairly big being two stories tall with many windows among the house indicating that there were many bed rooms. Lucy noted the front steps were made of pure marvel and the stair railing was made of solid gold. Unlike most front doors being a single door, this door was a double door and had a golden door handle and doorbell. Lucy could tell right off the back that these were high class people seeing how she used to be apart of that class herself. Lucy walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and took a few steps back and waited a few seconds until some came to the door.

"Ah you must be Lucy-chan." A woman came to the door. "Please come in and make yourself right at home." She offered showing the teenager into a living room that showed off all the expensive art and vases that were just in that one room, it seemed to comfortably suit a high-class family.

Standing in the adjacent room was a man probably the husband; he was adjusting his tie in a mirror. "You'll have to excuse us dear." He said without turning away from the mirror. "You see our reservation was bumped up by thirty minutes, so we're terribly sorry to have to rush like we are. Normally we'd like to sit you down and talk everything out, but since you're from an elite guild like Fairy Tale I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But if you ever need us our numbers are on the fridge." The wife added.

"I'll be fine Mr. and Mrs. Roland!" Lucy smiled. "Your daughter's name is Lizzy right, where is she, is she in her room playing?"

"Last I checked she was taking a nap in her room, seven year Old's are pretty energetic, I hope she does not wear you out too much." The mother smiled. "She's a very good girl and shouldn't give you too much trouble, just let her play with her little doll's and doll house and you'll have it easy for the rest of the night."

"You two enjoy your wonderful evening together and I'll keep an eye on Lizzy, I just know we'll be the best of friends." Lucy bowled.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Roland left the house. A fancy looking car had rolled around to in front of the house and the couple got in.

"Now why don't I just peek in on Lizzy and see how's she's doing." With that said Lucy made her way upstairs to the second floor. She walked softly on the rug trying her best not to make any creaking sounds that the rug would give off because of a loose floor board. Lucy tiptoed all the way down to the end of the hall arriving at a door that obviously belonged to Lizzy. The door was painted pink, different from the color the walls around her were painted, the door also had a picture of a unicorn hand drawn by her and other things that a seven year old girl would like. Lizzy was just now waking up as Lucy crept into her room. She was sitting up yawning and rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Wow she's so cute!"

Lizzy was as tall as any seven year old girl would be, she had a real slender frame with blue eyes and brown hair. She turned and looked at Lucy. "Onee-chan who are you?" Lizzy asked with her finger in her mouth adding more to her cuteness factor. "Are mommy and daddy here?"

"No you're mommy and daddy stepped out for the evening so I'm your babysitter. My names Lucy and it's nice to meet you Lizzy." Lucy crouched down to eye level with the girl and patted her on the head. "How about we fix you something to eat, I know you have to be starving after taking your nap."

Lizzy shook her head no and pointed at her doll house running over to it. The doll house was life sized and was able open up and had many rooms to it like an actual house would like a bathroom, kitchen, three or four bedrooms and other rooms also."I want to play with my dollies." She asked in an almost pleading tone.

Lucy smiled and sat down next to the smaller girl, she then sat Lizzy back onto her lap and wrapped her arms around the young girls waist. "What kind of game with your dollies would you like to play then Lizzy?"

"I want to play baby dolls." Lizzy replied, this time changing the tone of her voice from childish to somewhat serious. Lucy was shocked by it, all but thought nothing of it and continued to humor the little girl.

"Ok I'll play with you, where are your baby dolls at?" Lucy asked still smiling at Lizzy.

Lizzy stood up from Lucy's lap and faced her with an evil grin on her face. Suddenly a pink magic seal surrounded Lucy. "You're the baby doll you dummy!" Lizzy words were the last words that Lucy heard before numbness hit her body and her vision went blurry. She could hardly keep herself up straight and looking like she was drunk and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Lucy finally did wake up everything was off to her, she was lying on a bed and could not move her body for some reason. "What happened to me?" She grumbled to herself shaking her head from side to side trying to shake off the blurriness and dizziness she was still experiencing. "What the heck is going on, where am I?'' Lucy looked around and could not recognize her surroundings but the thing that freaked her out the most was that everything around her was huge.<p>

Having nowhere else to look but up Lucy kept staring at the pink ceiling over her when suddenly a giant head eclipsed her vision. "Is the baby awake now?" The head belonging to Lizzy asked.

"What in the…. Lizzy, what's going on, what have you done to me?" Lucy demanded.

"I just used my magic to shrink your body to the size of a one foot baby doll, and my doll house has a spell casted on it also, anything that's small and trapped inside of it can't move from the neck down."

"What no I am not one of your little doll's and I demand you change me back now!" Lucy shouted but was ignored.

A giant hand belonging to Lizzy reached out and grabbed Lucy and carried her to another part of the doll house, Lucy noticed the nursery décor surrounding her, and she was sat down on something that looked like a soft giant size table. "Now it's time to baby play dress up."

"No you will not!" A hot blush flew across Lucy's face. "Leave my clothes on my body and change me back this instant!"

Lizzy once again ignored Lucy's ranting and proceeded to take off the teenagers clothes until she was lying on the table completely nude. The cold air that blew across Lucy's nude body made her shiver. "Oh don't worry I'm going to change you alright!" Lizzy giggled as she sat some items down next to Lucy.

"Wha- no Lizzy what are you going to do with that stuff?" Lucy asked fearfully. She was looking at some baby supplies being a thick babyish looking diaper, baby powder, and some baby wipes.

"Hehe! These are for the baby!" Lizzy sung. After that was said Lizzy wasted no time getting started, she first shoved something rubbery into Lucy's mouth to silence her. Lucy noticed that could not spit it out for some reason but she could tell right off the back that it was a pacifier in her mouth. The only sounds that Lucy was able to make was an 'Mmph! Mmph!' sound and was helpless the next events that occurred.

Lucy only squirm in embarrassment as her bottom was lifted up and placed on top of a diaper. "_No Lizzy please stop this, I'm not a baby or one of your dolls!_" Lucy cried. Her cries were once again ignored when Lizzy picked up the bottle of baby powder and sprinkled a generous amount and Lucy's private area, the diaper was then brought up to Lucy's waist and tightly tapped up. Lizzy then took a short frilly pink dress and slipped it over Lucy's body. The dress was so short that it only covered up half the diaper.

"There we go, now that looks a lot better!" Lizzy said proudly admiring her work.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Lucy shouted behind the pacifier furiously shaking her head left and right. Looking down at herself Lucy was aware of the diapers thickness because the soft material wedged her legs apart, secondly she noted the babyish, cutesy cartoon print on the front of the diaper that made her feel even more humiliated.

"Hehe! Struggle all you want, but unless you find some way to get out of my doll house you're not going anywhere!" Lizzy laughed poking Lucy's body with her gigantic fingers. "You know I hope you're more fun to play with then my last babysitter was, I got board of her so fast that I flushed her down the toilet."

"Hummmm!" Lucy began to struggle even more.

"Hmmm! Now should we play first?" Lizzy paced back and forth around the room. "Oh I know, is the baby thirsty?" The little girl asked. She ran out of the room and quickly returned holding a baby bottle filled with a yellow liquid." She walked over to the doll house and plucked the pacifier out of Lucy's mouth then brought the bottle up close. Lucy kept her mouth shut not willing to drink from a bottle. "Hey when the mommy put the bottle up to the baby's mouth their supposed to drink from it!" Lizzy pouted shoving the nipple of the bottle into Lucy's face. Having enough defiance form her doll Lizzy quickly lost her temper and used her gigantic finger to press down into Lucy's stomach making her scream in pain. "Listen here, I'm calling the shots now." Lizzy stated as she dug her finger deeper into Lucy's stomach. "You're the baby and I'm the babysitter, so if you want to live for your next diaper change then you'd do as I say!" Lucy saw the seriousness in Lizzy's eyes and the sternness in her voice and clamped down on the bottle and began drinking the liquid from it. "That's what I thought, you babysitters are all the same, always going on about how you're the bigger person, now the shoes are on the other foot!"

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes and two baby bottles Lucy was sat up in a chair feeling full and sick at the same time. Lucy had never been a big fan of milk and being force to drink from a bottle it while laying down made her feel that way. "Ok Lizzy, you've had your fun now I demand you change me back now!"<p>

"Yeah you can say that all you want Onee-chan but don't forget who the babysitter is and who the baby here is." Lizzy smiled placing her hands on both of her hips. She then picked up the doll like girl and laid her face down in her right hand and uses her left hand to pat the girls back, Lucy then let a huge bubbly burp and the sick feeling her had earlier disappeared.

"Lizzy!" Lucy shouted.

"Look you'd be a boring baby doll if you couldn't speak but if you don't keep quiet I'll put that Pacifier back in your mouth tasting like soap this time."

Lucy growled at the girl. "You can't keep me like this forever, when your parents return you'll be in so much trouble!"

"I heard that girls with big boobs have small brains but I never thought it would be true!" Lizzy said. "I have ways of making mommy and daddy think you ran out on the job leaving me all by my lonesome!" She quivered her lip with a fake innocent look on her face. "Now did that baby wet her diaper?" Lizzy stuck her giant finger against Lucy's diaper getting a good feel to see if she was really wet."

"No I'm not wet, now leave me alone!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh you're not?" Lizzy asked smartly. Lucy looked down and saw a faint yellow stain on the front of her diaper and growing by the second.

"No way...Why?" Lucy began to sob.

"There-there that's just what babies do." Lizzy gave off a pleasant and knowing smirk. "But you know I don't think a baby has ever wet her diaper this fast before, we haven't even played yet."

"What was in that milk you forced me to drink?" Lucy cried. "Their no way I should have-"

"Wet your diaper like a baby does?" Lizzy cut her off. "You're just like a doll and you can't move any body part below your neck, so what made you think you'd feel it if you had to go pee pee?"

"Why you!"

"Hmmm! You're pretty wet but I guess you can stay like that a little longer I mean your diaper is thick enough and I did use powder on you. So what kind of game should we play next?" Lizzy smiled looking innocent and cute again.

"Nothing, I just want to be changed back again!"

Lizzy just ignored Lucy's words and went back to playing with her. The first game they played was tea party, Lucy was dressed in a baby blue old school British dress and was forced to sit at a table with other dolls and drink lukewarm nasty tasting tea from a dirty tea cup that was being held by Lizzy.

Next Lucy was forced to play house, this time she was dressed in a simple pink one piece dress looking like a house wife. She was placed in the kitchen pretending to be making dinner while the husband was off at work. When the husband did come home from work Lizzy pressed Lucy's face against the male doll making them kiss.

The last game that was played was the baby doll game again, Lucy being the baby again. Lizzy just dressed her up in a simple purple shirt; the shirt did next to nothing to hide the diaper. Lizzy placed Lucy in a high chair and locked her in. A bowl of yellow mush was sat down in front of her. Lizzy took a spoon and dipped it into the mush then brought the spoon up Lucy's mouth but she once again kept her mouth closed.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" Lizzy was getting annoyed again. This time she took a feather and brushed it against Lucy's feet tickling the girl. Lucy tried to contain her laughter but now the feather was being brushed across her belly cause her to bust out laughing. While her mouth was open Lizzy shoved the spoon it and pulled it out clean.

Lucy thought she was going to gag after receiving a spoon full for whatever that was just forced down her throat but found the stuffed to be quite good. "_Thank goodness she's just feeding apple sauce!"_ After the bowl was empty Lucy then noticed everything around her was going black, she couldn't keep her head up and her eyes were getting heavy. Soon she was completely surrounded by darkness and passed out again.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Lucy woke up this time in a crib. Even though she couldn't move her body she could still had her since of feel, her legs ached form the soft thick diaper around her waist forcing them apart, and her skin was starting to get irritated from the wet diaper against her skin. The blond haired teenage let out a whimper as she realized that the pacifier was back in her mouth. She wondered 'Why? What did I do to deserve this?'.<p>

"Oh you're awake?" Lizzy used her finger to flip Lucy on her back. "Now what she we play next Onee-chan!

Lucy looked up to see an amused smirk across Lizzy's face, the kind of smirk you'd slap someone across the face for, which Lucy probably would have done if she could move. Lizzy was taking this game a little too far now.

"Mmph! Mmph!"

Lizzy sighed. "Ok Mrs. Cranky I'll take it out for you!" She plucked the pacifier from Lucy's mouth again. "There are you happy now?"

"No I am far from happy!" Lucy scolded. "Listen I don't know why you're doing this but it's not right. I'm not a baby nether am I one of your little doll's, what gives you the right to treat people like one of your toys?"

"And to think I was going to be nice and give you a break." Lizzy coldly muttered. She used one hand to hold Lucy up and used her fingers to apply pressure to the girl's stomach. Lucy became aware of another but familiar feeling and dreaded on what was about to happen.

"Lizzy, no, please don't!" Lucy begged falling into tears. Her pleads were ignored as Lizzy continued to apply even more pressure to Lucy's stomach. Lucy through of everything she could possibly think of to prevent this disaster from happening but her biggest flaw was the fact that she could not move. "Stop it please!" Lucy pleaded, her face became a dark crimson color as she filled the back of her diaper with a heavy load of hot poo. Lizzy then pressed her finger into Lucy's back side smearing the mess all over her bottom. Knowing she could do nothing Lucy started brawling.

"There, there, it'll be alright sweetie." Said Elizabeth consolingly picking up her baby doll carefully with both hands. Lucy felt her little body being laid against the seven year-Old's shoulder, Lizzy's hands rubbing soothingly against her back. "It's like I said before, that just what babies do, now nod for mommy if you want to be changed." Lucy was about to but Lizzy took her finger and placed it on top of Lucy's head and nodded for her.

For the first time sense being small Lucy felt that she was able to move her body but decided against putting up a fight. Lucy was actually sat on a changing mat outside the doll house and her diaper was untapped and peeled off her skin. After being wiped and powdered again Lucy was put back into another diaper, and to her surprise dressed back into her normal clothes.

"Does the baby feel better now?" Lizzy asked. Lucy said nothing she just stood up looking down. "You we really fun to play with Onee-chan thank you!" Lizzy whispered. The little girl snapped her fingers and once again Lucy was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Lucy-san...Lucy-san wake up dear we're back."<p>

Lucy gave off a soft moan as she opened her eyes and saw Mr. and Mrs. Roland standing in front of her. She immediately looked at herself to see that she was back to normal size and Lizzy was sleeping sounding on the girls lap with a stuffed animal hugged up against her. "_No way...w-was that all just a dream?"_

Mrs. Roland came by and lifted Lizzy into her arms, Lucy noted that the girl was already in her pajamas and a story book was sitting right next to her. "Wow you did a great job on taking care of Lizzy, Lucy-chan. You got her dressed for bed and you read her, her favorite story." She praised.

"You don't know what we have to go through to find proper babysitter for our little princess, she can never seem to get along with them." Mr. Roland added. "I really hope we can count on your services sometime in the near future."

"Well I..." Lucy started.

"Onee-chan." Lizzy called out sleepily. "Let's play again real soon Kay?"

Lucy stood up and noticed the fluff between her legs, ignoring it she walked over and patted Lizzy's head. "Sure but next time let's play a different game ok?"

"Kay!"

With that said Lucy was given her reward and and driven home by one of Mr. Roland's personal drivers. "Well I guess that wasn't so bad, the money was worth it all." Lucy said poking the diaper underneath her skirt.


	2. Wendy's story

"Wendy you're so slow, will you hurry up?" The white flying cat/exceed shouted, urging her friend to hurry up. "Jeez at this rate we're going to be late!"

"Charle please slow down!" The young blue haired female dragon slayer pleaded out of breath. "I can't run as fast as you can fly." The young Wendy Marvell stated coming to a stop and childishly puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms pouting, an action that did not suit the cute twelve year old girl.

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Charle scolded making Wendy flinch. "If you had not stopped to help that blond haired, busty, who think she's sexy celestial girl then we would not be rushing like we are now!"

"But Charle, Lucy-san is real nice and is apart of Fairy Tale, it would have been wrong not to help her!" Wendy whined.

"Ah Jeez's!" Charle shouted. "You need to worry more about yourself sometimes instead of worrying about others, that's where your good nature gets the better of you, if we can't get this job as nursery assistants because we were late showing up, then it's going to be all your fault!"

The small girl started tearing up. "I'm sorry Charle!" Wendy starts sobbing.

"Don't start crying now; you want everyone in Fairy Tale to think you're a baby who can't do anything for herself?"

I am not a baby don't say that!" Wendy was still whining, wiping her eyes with her fist.

Charle sighed and flew behind Wendy and lifted the girl up onto her feet. "Then come on and stand up, we need to get moving!"

As the two were running to their destination it started to rain... hard, both Wendy and Charle were getting soaked and dirty running through huge puddles, splashing mud and water on themselves.

"Hurry Wendy it's just a little bit further!" Charle urged.

"Right!" Wendy shook her head.

Once again out of breath both Wendy and Charle made it to in front of the nursery where they were supposed to be working for that day. The building itself was just a plain looking one-story building that looked like a small shop more than anything, but had the name 'Fairy Nursery' in huge pink and blue letters.

"Charle are you sure this is the right place?" Wendy asked questionable. "This is where we're supposed to help take care of little kid's right?"

"Well the job forum did say a place to be a kid again, and nurseries are for babies and little kids so this has to be the right place….. Now hurry inside, you're going to catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes too much longer."

Wendy shook her head and walked inside through the front door, the shop was empty, not anyone making any sounds. The quietness was beginning to creep Wendy out a little, she began shivering, and not because her clothes were wet or because she was cold.

"Are we really supposed to do a job here Charle, this place looks empty!" Wendy stated nervously, her voice echoed throughout the room making her shake in fear.

"Why don't you search for a place to change your clothes, if somebody comes I'll tell them what happened. I'm pretty sure the owner won't mind if you borrow some of their clothes."

"What, I don't want to walk in this place alone!" Wendy cried. "Please come with me Charle."

"Will you stop being such a cry baby Wendy!" Charle yelled "The owner is probably in the back somewhere working hard on some impossible task because we were late!"

"For the last time stop calling me a cry baby!" Wendy pouted, punching the air and stomping her feet on the floor. She puffed her cheeks again and turned away. "Fine I'll go in on my own!" She stomped off.

"Just don't get lost." Charle sighed.

* * *

><p>Wendy was now walking down a long hall looking for a dressing room to change her clothes but ended up taking a wrong turn because she walked into an entirely different room, not the dressing room like she wanted. The room she was in now was huge, bigger than the Fairy Tale lobby and looked more like a nursery room then anything.<p>

The room itself was full of baby equipment having six cribs lined up against the wall, each were big enough to hold at least four kids. On the other side of the room was a mountain of stuffed animals and dolls, some were hanging out of a toy chest because they all could not fit inside the chest, and also some were stacked on the floor. There were several rocking chairs in the middle of the room with blankets hanging from them, and in the very back of the room was a sink and on the side was a dish strainer full of baby bottles, Sippy cups and, bowls.

"This must be the room where they take care of all the babies." Wendy thought out loud. "I wonder if I can find something to wear in here?" She began to search the room.

Wendy looked to her right and walked over to some padded tables in the middle of the room, out of pure curiosity she walked over to one of them and opened the cabinets that was on the side of the table. Inside the cabinet were three shelves with items on all three on them. The first shelf was stacked with thick babyish looking diapers, each stack had different sizes, sizes that went from new born to some sizes even big enough to fit a teenager. The second shelf was lined up with bottles of baby powder, baby lotion, baby oil, and baby wipes and on the last shelf were folded up articles of baby clothes from onesies to footed sleepers.

Having seen enough Wendy turned away for the door and was going to search in another room when she heard a beeping sound that caught her attention, she turned around and was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light that came out of nowhere. Wendy's eyes were in spirals as she stumbled back and fell to the floor, then two robotic arms coming from the table reached out and grabbed at her. Wendy who still couldn't see was unable to use magic or try and fight off the hands still trying to grab her.

Wendy's first idea was to scream for help but was unable to when something long and rubbery was shoved into the young girl's mouth and a pink magic seal formed around it making her unable to spit it out or make any sounds. Next both of Wendy's arms were grabbed and some thick cotton material was placed on both of the girls hands making her unable to grip things.

Now that screaming and fighting were out of the question Wendy was helpless to stop the next event that occurred. The two hands grabbed a hold of the young girl and stripped her of the dress and underclothes then hoisted the her into the air then soon brought her back down onto something soft and crinkly. Wendy was more focused on using her hands to cover her chest and private area and plus the added fact that she still could not see, she didn't even realize what was happening to her.

Soon both of Wendy's hands were then pinned down above her head leaving her only able to kick and squirm around and soon she wore herself out in doing so. While out of breath Wendy felt something drop onto the lower areas of her body that had a pleasant smell to it, but she knew now was not the time to be admiring smells. Next she felt the soft and crinkly thing she was lying on top of was brought up to her waist, she then head a ripping sound and felt the crinkly material getting tighter around her waist with each ripping sound she heard.

After that whole process was over with Wendy was sat up and something was slipped over her head and her arms were forced through its sleeves, probably a small shirt, so small that it exposed her belly button and everything else below the young girl's waist. Last the arms picked up the dragon slayer again and the table began rolling carrying her to one of the cribs and dropping her inside. Wendy was sprayed in the face by a clear colored gas and was slowly losing consciousness, her eyes began to get heavier until she plopped her head down on the soft pillow beneath her and was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Wendy woke up a few minutes later, her vision was extremely blurry, she slowly shook her head and blinked a couple of times to regain her bearings. After her vision was clear she took a look around the room and herself and realized the trouble she was in. "<em>Where am I, what happened to me!<em>" She asked trying to talk but realized that something was stuck in her mouth. She examined her hands and saw that she had pink thick mittens on them and her fingers were pressed together in side of them, but the thing that shocked Wendy the most was when she kicked the blanket off the lower half of her body and saw what she was wearing, a hot blush flew across her face. "_W-what's going on here, why and I dressed like this, and why am I wearing a diaper?"_ Wendy panicked. "_Someone please help, let me out of here_?" She began crying and pounding on the bars to the crib to be let out.

The door suddenly opened and a woman entered the room. She had short silvery/blue hair with two blue hairpins in her hair that made a cross. She wore a white ruffled button up shirt and a blue pair of short-shorts and white knee high socks. The woman was busy humming to herself and didn't notice Wendy inside one of the cribs pounding on the bars trying to get her attention. She walked to the end of the room and grabbed a bag and filled it with a couple of diapers, a bottle of powder and a pack a wipes, she then walked over to the sink and grabbed an empty baby bottle and tossed it inside the bag also along with a couple a pacifiers. Walking over to the toy chest next she picked up a couple of stuffed animals and placed them inside the bag and zipped it up.

The woman then b-lined it back to the entrance when she heard a faint muffling sound. She in listened quietly and scouted out to where the sound was coming from. She walked to the back of the room where the cribs were and spotted the crying diaper clad dragon slayer.

"Oh my, now where did you come from?" The woman sounded concerned. She dropped the bag on the floor and rushed over to the crib. "Hold on and I'll let you out right away!" She bent over and let down the bars to the crib. The woman then reached in and grabbed Wendy by under her armpits and placed her arms under Wendy's diapered behind to support her and carried her across the room to one of the rocking chairs. Upon reaching the chairs the girl sat down then placed Wendy down onto her lap.

"Muph, Muph!" Wendy pointed at the pacifier in her mouth then looked up at the woman with pleasing eyes. The woman smiled and plucked the pacifier right out of the girl's mouth with ease and let it hang from her shirt. "T-thank you so much." Wendy panted out, relieved to be able to breathe through her mouth again and speak.

"You're welcome little one." The woman smiled patting Wendy's back trying to calm her down. "So who are you and how ever did you end up in that crib in the first place?"

Wendy quickly explained her situation about how she was from Fairy Tale and how she was there to do a Job as a nursery assistant but was caught in the rain and needed a change of clothes.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you!" The women apologized clapping her hands together. "That changing table is off the Fritz again. When it saw you walking into the room looking dirty it wanted to clean you up, that what it's programed to do."

"But..." Wendy started sheepishly. "Why did it have to take off my clothes and put me in a diaper?"

"Sorry about that, it's probably because you're so small that the machine must have mistaken you for one of the little kids. We do have kids around your height that still requires diapers to keep dry."

"Oh..."

"Well anyways my name is Lilly and I'm the one who put the request up on the board asking for help with my little ones, but I had no idea that someone as young as yourself would accept my job err... I'm sorry I never caught your name." Lilly smiled

"Wendy Marvell." The young dragon slayer stated.

"Wendy that's a cute name." Lilly said. "You know I thought for sure that Erza would take the job like she did last time, she was so great with the kids that they all started crying when she had to leave."

"Well Erza-san is off on another job right now but she asked if I could come in her place, she said something about me being perfect for the job although she never explained why." Wendy explained

Lilly examined Wendy from head to foot and giggled. "Well I think I know what Erza had in mind, and although you may not like it she wasn't lying." Lilly stated placing Wendy off her lap and on the floor. "Your clothes should be in the laundry room by now, I hope their ready so you don't have to stay dressed that way for too much longer, but if you do don't worry about it so much, in my opinion you look really adorable dressed that way."

"Thank you." Wendy stated sheepishly following Lilly out of the room. Exiting the room Wendy was led down another long hall to get to the laundry room, but the thick diaper taped around her waist forced her legs apart and she found walking properly to be very difficult.

Wendy waved her arms around at times so she would not lose her balance and fall over, in the end Lilly took Wendy by the hand and held on to the girl and caught her if she fell over, but even with Lilly's help Wendy still ended up walking like how a duck would. Another thing that bothered Wendy was the loud crinkling sound the diaper made every time she took a step. Wendy was constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure that Charle or no one else was there to see her dressed like a toddler or she'd probably never show her face around Fairy Tale ever again.

"Umm excuse me Lilly-san..." Wendy started. "What did you mean when you said that Erza wasn't lying when she said I was perfect for this job?"

"Well when I first put out the request I wanted to find someone who can be like an older sibling or a leader to the kids while at the same time act like one of them and participate in the activities to keep then in line. If the kids were to see you as there leader and see you doing what we ask they would want to follow also."

"That makes sense." Wendy said.

"Wait does that mean you would have had me do all of this from the start?" Wendy asked.

"Nope we were going to have you stay in your regular clothes but I guess we can considerer the diaper you're wearing now an added bonus!" Lilly laughed. She reached out and opened a door and pulled Wendy into a huge room, a room that looked like a playroom that was filled with little kids, their ages varying from infant to toddler, to some who looked like they should have been out of diapers years ago, all the kids were just playing with each other happily and just like Wendy they were only wearing small shirts leaving their diapers in full view. The room had building blocks, stuffed animals, dolls, children's books and other children's toys. The wall's and carpet were a soft pink and blue color and in the corner were little cots to take naps.

Two more staff members that were in the room at the time saw Lilly holding Wendy's hand and walked over to the two. "Aww and who's this little cutie?" The first woman asked Lilly. She was taller than Lilly and had long purple hair with matching eyes and a white ribbon handing from the side of her hair. In front of the gray shirt and blue jeans she was wearing was a yellow apron the read 'Fairy Nursery'.

"Is she a new child here Lilly?" The second woman asked. She had short yellow hair and matching eyes also. She wore a long gray skirt and what looked like to be a purple hoodie under her Apron.

Wendy blushed and quickly hid behind Lilly. " Mio, Mina, this is Wendy. She's from Fairy Tale and she accepted our job request." Lilly stated. "She was attacked by that stupid changing table and it took her clothes and put her in a diaper."

"Not again!" The yellow haired woman know as Mina faced palmed herself. "That's how we keep losing kids. The last girl's mother was so mad that one day that she checked her daughter out and never came back."

"So this has happened before, I'm not it's first victim." Wendy muttered lowly

The Purple haired woman known as Mio walked behind Lilly and up to Wendy and crouched down to eye level with the girl. "I'm terribly sorry that happened to you and I hope that doesn't make you want to quit, we can really use your help for today."

Wendy smiled while still blushing. "It's ok and I won't quit." She said stubbornly. "But if you don't mind can I have my clothes back?"

"If you mean a yellow and blue dress with a ribbon and white lace on the bottom... then I already put that in the wash. It was real muddy and I though one of the kids had gotten dirty...sorry about that?" Mio said smiling nervously.

"What am I going to do now, I don't want to say dressed like this!" Wendy fell out on the floor pouting.

"Wendy?..." Wendy turned around to see Charle hovering over her with a WFT look on her face. "W-what the heck are you wearing?" She shouted.

Wendy's face turned crimson red. "Don't look at me Charle!" She shouted back crying trying to cover herself up with her arms. Suddenly the pacifier hanging from Wendy's shirt was placed back into her mouth, she looked over to see a small boy that looked around five years old smiling at her.

"Onee-chan it wfill be alwyite." The boy spoke through a pacifier he had in his mouth. "Wana pway?" He asked holding up a bright red ball.

"Aww! Ken-kun that's so nice of you to play with Wendy-Onee-chan." Lilly praised.

"Hmmm!" Wendy looked up at Lilly still with the pacifier still in her mouth.

"You remember what we talked about when I said the kids will look at the oldest person as their leader?" Lilly asked. Wendy shook her head without saying a word. "Well sense your clothes won't be ready for a while and we only need you for a few hours how about being a big sister to the other kids and play with them and help us out when we need it."

Wendy looked up at Charle wondering what she should do. "Well this is a job and as members of Fairy Tale we're supposed to go towards any length to complete one so I guess Wendy could help out." The white cat said sighing.

Wendy also shook her head saying she would do it.

"That so great, thank you so much Wendy-chan." Mina hugged her.

"But that also means she can't take off her diaper also." Mio stated. "I mean if the other kids saw her doing that then they would copy what she is doing."

"Yeah we'll be cleaning up puddles all day." Lilly said. "Sorry Wendy but if you have to use the bathroom then just tell one of us then we'll sneak you out, and if you need changing one of us will be happy to help you with that also." She teased plucking the pacifier out of her mouth again.

Wendy blushed hard this time.

"Onee-chan let pway!" Ken whined, he then sat down with his leg spread out and rolled the ball in Wendy's direction. Wendy smiled as she caught the ball and rolled it back to him. Wendy was rolling the ball back and forth to Ken while at the same time keeping an eyes on the other kids.

While playing Wendy felt something tugging the back of her hair. She turned around to see another one of the baby's chewing on the strands of her hair. She was a cute little girl and she stared at Wendy with her large blue eyes.

"Please stop, my hair's not food." Wendy turned around and held the little girl in her arms. The baby smiled at Wendy and began pulling more of her hair laughing. "Aww! You're so cute!" Wendy squealed. The baby then saw the ball roll by Wendy's feet again then pointed at it. Wendy sat the baby down in front of her and took the baby's arms and pushed the ball towards Kin. From then on Kin and the baby were playing ball while Wendy got up to check on the other kids.

Two girls walked up to Wendy carry dolls, they both looked like at least six or seven years old. "Onee-chan wana play house?"

"Yeah Sure I'd love to." Wendy responded, she walked over and began playing house with the two girls. Wendy's doll was supposed to be the mommy and the other two girl dolls were its kids.

"Ok kids everyone clean up and get ready for story time!" Mio clapped getting all the kids attention.

Wendy was the first to start cleaning, she waddled across the room picking up the toys off the floor, all the other kids saw what she was doing followed her lead. As soon as everything was finished all the kids including Wendy and Charle sat in front of Mina as she read from a picture book and stopping occasionally to show the pictures of what was being read.

* * *

><p>After story time was over with arts and crafts was next. Wendy happily assisted Mina, and Mio with passing out a couple sheets of paper and some crayons to all the kids that were able to use them, the babies were placed inside of a play pen and given toys like rattles to play with. Charle was also there to keep the babies occupied by flying around the room. After getting her own supplies Wendy started drawing a picture of her dragonfoster mother Grandine, and started to wonder where she was and what she was up to at the moment. Her concentration was soon broken when Lilly came from behind and stuck her fingers between the legs holes of Wendy's diaper making her yelp in surprise.

"Sorry about that, just checking to see if you're still dry." She playfully teased leaving the dragon slayer as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>During lunch Wendy sat at a large round table along with the other adults with a plate of curry sitting in front of her and a glass of milk. Sitting next to her was Lilly and on the other side of the table was Mio and Mina.<p>

"Wow Wendy-chan I'd like to thank you again for helping us out today, you're a real life saver." Lilly said.

"It's really no problem at all." Wendy said after eating a spoon full of curry off her plate. "But looking after kids is harder than it looks."

"Well you seem like a natural doing it though. Have you ever babysat someone's kids before?" Mina asked.

"My first time with a diaper on." Wendy joked then took another spoon of her curry.

"Yeah but wearing the diaper makes you look younger then you actually are, Mina and I assumed that you were new here when you first walked in, and you are pretty small for your age I think that's why the kids follow you." Mio said.

"So if I may ask, why do all the older kids here wear diapers?" Wendy asked. "Is it because they were late being toilet trained?"

"No." Mina started. "All of the kids conditions here are medical, for one reason or another the kids here have no bladder control, and because of that their parents never let them grow up. It's why you still see most of the kids drinking from bottles or with pacifiers in their mouths."

"Let's just say when we were all younger we shared that same problems so we know their pain of being stuck in diapers at their ages." Mio finished. "They're constantly looked down on by other kids that are the same age as them, it's why we built this nursery so the kids could feel better about themselves and help them overcome their medical problems."

"I see." Wendy nodded.

Lilly took a napkin and wiped the sides of Wendy's mouth. "Well anyways you're doing a good job Wendy-chan so please keep up the good work."

"Yes I will!" Wendy said eagerly.

* * *

><p>After lunch was finished the kids were allowed to have a little free time to allow their food to digest before being put down for a nap. Wendy handed out bottles to all of the kids including the older ones who we capable of drinking cups, they all laid down in their cots sucking the liquid from their bottles until they all eventually fell asleep.<p>

"Ok their all sleeping peacefully." Wendy whispered to the other adults.

"Good job Wendy-chan." Mina patted the young girls head. "You know you could probably use a nap also, you have been working pretty hard."

Wendy let out a small yawn and stretched out her arms. "Yes I am getting a little sleepy." She responded.

Mio smiled as she walked over to where Wendy was standing, to the young girl's surprise she was lifted up and placed into the older woman's arms. "I'm going to put Wendy-chan in another room, the kid's tend to get rather noisy after nap time." With that said Wendy was carried out of the room and in another room three doors down, it was a small bed room. "Their now you can sleep peacefully in here until you wake up." Mio said placing the tired girl down on the bed.

"Thank you." Wendy said yawning again.

Mio sat something by Wendy's pillow. "If you ever get thirsty you can drink from this." Wendy blushed after seeing a baby bottle twice its normal side sitting next to her. Without saying a word to Mio Wendy closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Another hour or so crept by and Wendy stirred up awake in the bed, she gave off a soft yawn and stretched out once again. Wendy hopped out of bed and headed back to the play room when she felt and immense pressure in her bladder, she knew she had to use the bathroom and bad. Remembering what Lilly had told her about taking off her diaper Wendy walked back to the play room where the other kids were playing again and were being monitored by the adults.<p>

She walked over to Mina who was sitting in a chair holding one of the babies in her arms while bottle feeding it. Mina looked down so see Wendy shaking in discomfort. "What's the matter Wendy-chan did you have a night-mare?" She asked.

Wendy shook her head no. "I have to use the bathroom!" She whispered blushing, but thanks to the loudness of the kids playing her whispering voice could not be heard. The pressure in her bladder was getting more and more intense by the second, she knew she would burst at any second. "I have to-" Wendy spoke louder this time but one of the kids ran up and hugged her from behind asking to play. This made Wendy yelp in surprise and caused her to release her bladder. The little girl that hugged Wendy walked in front of her and watched as a small yellow stain on the front of Wendy's diaper grew.

"Mina-sensei, Onee-chan needs her diaper changed!" She girl shouted getting the attention of everybody in the room.

Wendy first let out a small whimper, then she started tearing up again until screamed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Wendy was sitting on top of Mio's lap with a clean diaper on still sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry it's going to be ok Wendy-chan, accidents do happen." She tried to comfort.<p>

"I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe I wet myself in front of everyone like that!" Wendy cried burying her face into Mio's chest.

"Onee-chan I sowwy I wade you wet your diaper." The girl that caused Wendy to have her accident said talking through the pacifier in her mouth."

Charle hovered right over Wendy and Mio. "Come on Wendy, your supposed to be the older sister, these kids leader. How do you think they will look up to you if you're crying like this."

Wendy wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Your right Charle." She spoke to her partner then hopped off of Mio's lap and looked at the girl. "Would you like to play?" She took the girl by the hand.

"Let's play house again Onee-chan." The little girl dragged Wendy across the room bringing her to the pile of dolls again.

* * *

><p>Evening time had rolled around and the last kid was just picked up by her mother. Wendy was in the playroom picking up all the toys off the floor, pushing in all the chairs back up to the table, and cleaning up any crumbs or spills the kids had made from snack time.<p>

Lilly walked in the room. "Wendy-chan your clothes are clean. She called out.

With Lilly's help Wendy's diaper was untapped from around her waist and her normal clothes were put back on. The two and Charle were walking to the front door. "Wendy-chan thank you so for helping us out today, you did a splendid job.

"No I just wish I could have done more." Wendy said bashfully.

"So you call wearing a diaper and being the leader of a bunch or rug-rats not doing enough?" Mina and Mio came from behind.

"Wendy-chan I hope we can depend on your help in the future?" Mio said.

"Well..." Wendy smiled nervously with her hands behind her back.

"Wendy-chan, while you were sleeping the kids all worked together to make this for you." Lilly held up a large poster with drawing of Wendy playing with all the kids, and in huge writing there was a message that read 'Thank you Wendy-Onee-chan please come play with us again'.

Wendy was suddenly brought to tears and asked. "So when should I come again?"


End file.
